Give it Up
by Kiara45
Summary: The red-light district: A part of an urban area where there is a concentration of prostitution and sex-oriented businesses, such as sex shops, strip clubs, adult theaters, etc. Eventual RoyxEd
1. Nine inch heels come marching in

Okay, so I know this is crazy. Seeing ANOTHER new story from me. But I needed something to busy myself right now. But, I swear I'll update both of them soon. I promise!

Anyhow, this is my new story. Now here are some things to know about the story before you read **(READ THIS OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND IT):**

*Edward _was _in the military, but not for too long. Read the story and you'll find out why.

*Edward has all his limbs, and they are flesh.

*Alchemy _does _exist, I just won't talk about it very much.

*Riza isn't in the military, and Winry doesn't work as an auto mail mechanic.

* * *

His boots sounded loudly against the harsh concrete as he walked down the nearly empty side walk. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets as he looked around the area. His eyes looking across the brightly painted signs as he walked. Some of the store names making him blush furiously, while others caused a disgusted look to come upon his face. This continued on for some time before he stopped, finally reaching his destination.

The large sign read '_Cherry Bomb', _nothing too fancy. A small piece of paper was taped up by the door, times of certain events were listed. Looking towards the left, the man looked into the large window framed with red neon lights. They weren't on, it wasn't time for that just yet. He saw that a few men were seated inside, but other than that the place was empty. He let out a long droned sigh, leaning across the street lamp.

'_Why am I here?' _He thought to himself. His closed his eyes, thinking through things. "For Al," He muttered to himself. "This is for Al." He said.

Standing up straight, he pulled his hands out of his pockets. He slowly sauntered towards the scarlet colored door, pulling the handle towards him. The door opened with a loud ding from the bell up in the corner. A signal to the workers that a costumer was here. He walked in quickly, not wanting to stagger any longer. He had to get this over with.

All eyes turned towards him as he walked into the dimly lit business. The place was larger than the outside showed, and he felt slightly smaller inside than he wished.

Suddenly, a loud drunken laughter filled the place. Causing his attention to drift towards the bar stools. A large man sat with three other men, a blue uniform adoring his large belly. The man wrinkled his face in disgust, that was the uniform that only the military wore. He didn't like the military. Three more men sat next to him, all of which were wearing the same uniform.

"Well, well we got us a small fry today." He slurred, more loud laughs escaping him.

He merely glared at the man. "Where can I find the manager?" He asked in a stern tone, he began to slowly approach the bar stools and the drunken men.

The muscular man sitting next to the other merely chuckled, sounding far more sober than his friend. "Hey Kimblee!" He shouted. "We got a kid wantin' to talk to you!" He called out.

"I'm not a kid!" He called out, his eyes narrowing in anger. "I'm an adult!"

This only caused the men to erupt in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. They began to clutch their sides, complaining that 'they were laughing so hard it hurt'. He scoffed at them, muttering something along the lines of; how could the military let such buffoons in there place of work? He crossed his arms a crossed his chest, he was beginning to become annoyed with the mans slow service. He tapped his foot in agitation, the men's loud laughter was starting to hurt his ears.

It was then that a curtain from behind the bar opened, and a man dressed in a casually formal outfit appeared. His skin was fair, but looked almost as though he were from Xing. He had long black hair that was pulled up into a tight pony tail. He smiled as he came out from behind the bar. Shooting the burly men a dirty look on his way out. Their laughing ceased immediately.

"I'm deeply sorry for my tardiness," He said. "is their something I can help you with?" He asked.

"It's alright." He said, shoving his hands into his pocket. "I was thinking about applying for a job here.." He trailed off. "But I was preferring that we speak in a more…_private _area."

Kimblee smiled. "I see, how about we go talk in my office?" He suggested.

"That would be great."

* * *

Upon entering the office, Kimblee took a seat behind the desk. Taking a seat in a large leather chair, giving the man a slight regal look to him. "Before we begin, I believe that's it's best we know each other's names." He said. "I'm Solf, and you are?" He said.

"Edward." He said, taking a seat in the wooden chair that across from the desk.

Kimblee smiled. "Nice to meet you Edward." He said. He then began to pull out some papers, creating a small pile of papers in front of him. "Now," He began. "What type of job were you interested in?" He asked.

Edward began to fidget in his seat. "Well…uh.."

Kimblee began to chuckle, "Judging by your reaction, I assume you want the best paying job." He said in a sly tone. "_Prostitute_." He said.

Edward blushed furiously. "Yeah…" He said in a small tone, lowering his head.

"No need to be embarrassed." Kimblee said. "It's legal, and one does make great money." He leaned back in his chair and rested his arms across the arm rest. He gave Edward a skeptical look, taking in the boys youthful appearance. "You are of legal age, right?"

Edward nodded. "I'm eighteen." He answered. "The legal age in Amestris." He conformed, more to himself than Kimblee.

"Well then," Kimblee began. "all I need is for you to fill out this form, which you'll probably finish here." Kimblee said, reaching across the desk and handing Edward the paper. "And tonight, I'll have my two best begin your training." He said.

Edward nodded, reaching in a cup for a pen. He began to fill out the form in his messy scrawl. The questions were like all job application questions,; age, birth date, full name, etc. And then their was the emergency medical form, which he didn't like filling out. Mainly because he didn't have numbers they could call incase something happened. So instead, he filled out the number of his friend Ling. He'd tell him tonight, saying not answer if they ever called.

Five minutes passed, and Edward handed the form back to Kimblee. "Done." He said. Kimblee took the form with a smile. He placed the form in a manila folder before placing it in a file cabinet. He then returned to his seat, "Now just one more thing…" He said with a sly grin, bringing his hands together and twiddling them in a strange way. "And this is the fun part, dear Edward."

Edward blinked. "What?" He said with a confused look.

"What shall your stage name be..?" Kimblee said, placing his chin in his hand. "As we don't want the crowd to know your real name." He said to the small man. Edward inwardly let out a sigh of relief, he had been afraid that the crowd would know his real name, and that would cause some controversy. He had once been very well known in Amestris, and if they knew their once star had gone dirty, well, that wouldn't be good on his behalf.

"Oh.." Ed said with a shaky voice.

"How about _Silver_?" He said, "It seems to suit you."

Edward shrugged. "Sure, doesn't bother me."

"Well then," Kimblee said as he leaned back in his chair. "in the bar we shall now call you Silver, all the other workers and costumers will call you that." Kimblee said.

Edward nodded. "Is that all then?" He asked, he was more than ready to go home. Even though he had to return in a couple of hours. That was alright, right now he wanted to spend all the time he could with his dignity still intact.

Kimblee nodded. "You are required to return promptly at five." He said. "Don't be tardy." He muttered in a deep tone, his eyes turning into frightful looking slits.

Edward nodded once more, getting up from the uncomfortable chair. "I'll see you tonight then…Mr. Kimblee." He said, his voice wavering slightly at the end. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all.

But he had to do it. For Al's sake.

Kimblee chuckled. "See you later, _Silver._"

Edward tossed him a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. He walked towards the door in a quick manner, he was ready to leave. And he wanted to leave without the barbaric men noticing him. He walked through the narrow hallway in a fast paced manner. His boots hitting each tile with a loud _click!. _

'_I can't believe I fallowed through with this!' _Edward thought. _'But it pays well, which mean I can help Al more..' _He scowled at thought of what he'd be doing, and to men at that! He clenched his eyes shut, a dark blush covering his cheeks.

Before he'd even returned to the bar he heard the men, their voice were loud. Their words were slurred together in idiotic sentences. He let out a sigh, running a hand through his golden locks. He only hoped that he could get out without any incidents.

When the neon colored lights hit his face, he let out a nervous breath of air. The hefty men were still sitting in the same seats, laughing barbarically about something. Ed merely huffed, walking quickly towards the door.

"Hey, there's our small fry!" A booming voice shouted, the words slurred horribly.

Edward cringed, he had hoped this wouldn't happen.

A chuckle fallowed. "Come on over 'ere, kid." A voice said, sounding slightly more sober than the others.

Edward let a tremor run through his body. "I'm really in quite a hurry." He said.

"We just wanna talk!" One of them shouted. "Get over here." He beckoned Edward towards them with his hand, a sly smile dancing across his lips.

Edward's body trembled, and his fight or flight instinct over came him. He quickly shoved the heavy door open, sprinting out of it with an astonishing speed. He heard the men shouting at him from the inside, but he paid no mind. His nerves slightly easing when he heard the door slam shut. He quickly dashed down the street, the heels of his shoes barely hitting the stoned path.

'_What if they come after me?' _He thought suddenly. His eyes widened in terror as his speed increased incessantly.

He hadn't been watching where he was going, so the next event had already been foreseen to happen. But he didn't picture it happening like it did.

He crashed into someone, and it ended with both of them falling to the harsh stone path.

"Oh!" The person exclaimed suddenly, standing up quickly. Watching as Edward brushed himself off.

Edward chuckled. "Oh, it's no big deal." He said. "It's my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Looking up, Edward found himself slightly mesmerized by the man's looks. He was truly a handsome person. With his fair skin and deep eyes along with his raven black hair. He watched as the man extended his hand out to Ed. A silent offering to help him up.

"Thanks." Edward said as he took the hand with his own, slowly bringing himself up from the ground with significant help of the other.

"You are very welcome." The other man said with a smile.

"Well…" Edward trailed off. "I best be going, sorry for the trouble." He said.

"Oh it was no trouble at all!" Exclaimed the elder man. "Bye now." He waved off, walking into the other direction.

"Bye.." Edward said softly, walking off into the distance.

'_What a strange man..' _He thought.

* * *

Short chapter, but I'm just testing this story out. I published it to see if anyone would like it...

By the way, this story does take place in the time period that the FMA series takes place in. Say, 1911-ish?


	2. To Please a Black Tie, Dirty Old Man

So, since you guys enjoyed chapter one so much, I decided to continue the story. :D So, here's chapter two!

The year is 1917 or 1918 (Thanks to LilChibiElric!)

By the way, this story needs a beta-reader. If you're interested in beta-reading it, send me a PM.

* * *

Upon reaching his apartment, Edward let out a long droned out sigh. Shutting the door softly, Edward slid down on the floor. Burying his face in his hands, Edward took in a shuttering breath of air. In the still quietness of the room, Edward could hear the soft ticking of the clock along with his ragged breaths. He couldn't believe he had actually done it, gotten a job as a prostitute.

It was for Al. Everything he did was for Al, to help him.

That's what he kept telling himself, but it wasn't very reassuring, no matter how many times he told himself that. He let out another shuttering breath of air, ignoring the prickling behind his eyes. "For Al." He said, "This is for Al.." He said in a shaky tone.

He sat there for a few more minutes, losing himself in his thoughts. He wondered what it would be like tonight, he knew what a strip club was like. He knew there would be many drunken men there, the smell of alcohol would be strong in air. And the lights would be bright and neon like, with fast paced dancing music playing in the background. And he also knew he'd have to have _sex _with many men. And they'd be paying him for it.

_God, _he'd never felt so…_dirty_ before.

"I should take a shower…" Edward mumbled, slowly getting up from his spot on the floor. He slowly walked towards the bathroom in the hallway, he could hear the soft creaking of the floor boards as he sauntered across the room. All he could do was cringe as he thought of what he was doing in less than three hours.

* * *

The hot stream of water felt good against his body, showers always had calmed him down. It loosened up all the knots in his back, and also made him forget all the troubles he was dealing with. He sighed, a soft smile playing way to his lips. Reaching for the shampoo bottle, the scent of coconut filled the room as Ed undid the lid to the oddly shaped bottle. Squirting a dime sized amount of shampoo into his hand, Edward began to slowly massage the running liquid into his scalp. After he felt the shampoo was rubbed in enough, he leaned back, letting the hot beads of water run down his hair. He felt the shampoo quickly rinse out.

Hot beads of water dribbled down his face, running down his cheeks in slow rivers. Edward sighed in contentment, enjoying the feeling of the hot water rinsing his hair. Feeling that his hair was properly cleaned he blindly reached for the conditioner. Opening the lid, he poured another dime sized amount his hand, massaging the much thicker liquid into his hair. After he kneaded the thick liquid in his hair, he leaned back and repeated the process he did with the shampoo.

After scrubbing his body with the bar of soap, and rinsing his body off afterwards, Edward turned the water off and stepped out into the steamy bathroom. Reaching for a towel, Edward wrapped the heavy fabric around his waist, tying the towel tightly so it stayed on his waist. Turning towards the mirror, Edward quickly rubbed the steam away so that he could see his reflection. He cringed slightly, he didn't look good when he just came out of the shower, not at all. His hair was plastered to his face, bangs in all. And he looked slightly flushed due to how hot he had the water.

Sighing heavily, Edward grabbed another towel, bending forward he began to roughly towel dry his hair.. After getting his hair semi-dry, Edward began to walk towards his bed room, walking over towards his dresser he began to quickly shuffle through his clothes, trying to find something nice to wear. Even though he knew it didn't matter, the people would view him as dirty, not caring what he wore.

Finally deciding on something, Edward threw the clothes on his bed. Untying the towel, Edward began to roughly dry his body, Getting every little drop of water off his body, he scrubbed, making his skin look red and hot. He knew after tonight he'd never feel this clean again, ever. He'd be dirty, very dirty.

Dropping the towel, Edward watched as the blue colored towel fell into a puddle around his feet. Stepping over it, Edward grabbed his boxers and placed his legs through each hole. Pulling it up to his waist, Edward then moved to his pants. A pair of soft black, skinny jeans that clung to his legs nicely, showing every slight curve he had. Buttoning them, Edward moved to his shirt. A tight-fitting red tank top that showed off his muscular form, and over that he wore a tight black blazer. Sighing, Edward walked over to his nightstand and grabbed a small red hair tie and a brush. Brushing the tangles out of his almost dry hair, Edward began to pull his hair back in a tight pony tail.

Securing it with the red hair tie, sighing again, Edward walked back into the bathroom. Grabbing his tooth-brush and the bottle of tooth paste, Edward squirted a small amount of the minty substance on the brush and turned the faucet on, watching as the fast jet of cold water hit the bottom of the sink before swirling down the drain. Edward began to quickly brush his teeth, the brush rubbing harshly against his teeth. He was in a hurry, as he only had two hours before he had to go to work and he wanted to go visit his brother.

Spitting out the foul-tasting substance, Edward furiously wiped at his mouth trying to get the stains of the white toothpaste off his mouth. Tossing his tooth-brush back on the counter top of the sink, Edward turned on his heel and left the tiny space of the bathroom. Walking into the living room, Edward shoved his feet into his sneakers, not really caring that he was forgetting socks. He knew he won't be in these shoes for long, so why did it matter?

Grabbing his keys off the end table, Edward found himself almost running out the door.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Edward!" A bright and cheery voice said.

Turning to where he heard the voice, Edward saw the familiar face of Al's nurse standing . He smiled slightly, "Afternoon Sheska." He said, walking towards the small woman. "How is he today?" He asked, his tone turning serious.

Sheska frowned slightly, pushing her round glasses up slightly. "Same as always.." She said sadly. "Though he did eat slightly more than usual." She said with a small smile. "He missed your visit earlier this afternoon, you're quite late today." She said, looking dead into his eyes, she tilted her head slightly in a questioning manner. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

Edward stiffened slightly, "N-No…" He sputtered, the word sounding slightly choked. "Just busy…I had some things to take care of." He answered, it wasn't entirely a lie. After all, he was taking care of his unemployment problem.

Sheska smiled, "Well, I won't detain you any longer." She said with a wide smile. "Go on and see your little brother!" Sheska said as she trotted along to the nursing station.

Edward smiled, "Bye Sheska…" Edward trailed off.

Turning around, Edward began to slowly walk down the long hallway of the hospital. Watching as the numbers on the rooms changed, getting large as he moved on. Until he saw the number of his brother's room, he sighed slightly. He hated having to visit his brother in a hospital, his body not being strong enough to be in the outside world. Knocking three times, the signal that Edward was here, Edward heard a loud squeal come from the room. "Edward!" The voice shouted.

Turning the knob, Edward plastered a smile on his face as he pushed the door open. "Hey, Al!" Edward said in a fake happy tone.

Looking at his brother, his smile dropped a few molars. At seventeen, Al looked much older and sickly. His brother was far too thin, he could see his bones. His caramel locks were dull and thin looking, not nearly as healthy as Ed's hair was. And his peach colored skin looked dull and sickly.

"Come brother! Sit with me!" Al said in an excited tone, patting the edge of the bed with his weak hand. Edward nodded, slowly walking towards the bed, he took a seat and watched as Al jumped about in his seat. "I can't stay long today, I have work in an hour and a half.." Edward said. "And my boss will be mad if I'm late."

Al's eyes widened. "You got a job?" He asked, his voice full of excitement.

Edward nodded, a smile forming on his face. "Yep, and it pays well too." Edward said.

Al was nearly bouncing in his seat, "Where?" He persisted.

Edward suddenly frowned, turning his gaze to his lap. He took a large breath of air before speaking, "I can't say…" Edward said,

Al frowned, cocking his head to the side slightly. "Why not?" Al asked, his voice soft and concerned. He heard Edward sigh, and watched as his older breath slowly lifted his head up, his eyes now fixated on the window that displayed the outside world that Al hadn't been out in so long. "I don't want you to worry, Alphonse…" Edward mumbled softly, so soft that Al almost didn't hear it.

Al didn't say anything, he merely extended his bony arm out and grasped Edward's hand in his fragile one. This action caused Edward to look him in the eye, Al looked him in the eye in a serious manner. "Edward," Al said in a serious tone. "whatever your job is, I will not think any less of you." Al said in his dead serious tone, sounding much more like their Mother.

Edward smiled at this, grasping Al's hand more firmly but yet still gentle. "It's okay Al, I'm fine…" He said.

* * *

At five o'clock sharp, Edward found himself standing back in Solf's office. He was blushing slightly, just because he was in a club in the _red light district. _Where he swore he'd never ever go to. And he was _working _in the red light district.

How did this happen?

Oh right, he needed money. And lots of it, to pay for Al's hospital fee's. To help his little brother get better so that he wouldn't have to be stuck in that stuffy hospital room anymore.

Fidgeting slightly, Edward shoved his hands in his pockets as he waited for Kimblee to speak. He looked at the man, he was dressed so formally for the owner of a strip club. He wore a pair of white dress pants and a matching white jacket, a white dress shirt with a black vest over it was seen under the jacket. And to top it off, he wore a white fedora with a small black strip of fabric around it. His hair was the same as it was when Edward saw him several hours again, tightly tied back in a pony tail. And he wore the same smirk as he did before.

"So," He said slowly. "Tonight I will have my two best train you." Solf said, his tone slow and his voice sounding slightly mischievous. Edward merely nodded, his gaze suddenly adverting to the floor. The blue carpet of his office had suddenly become very interesting.

"But before you meet them…" Solf began. "I need to have you fitted for your outfits." He said, eyes glinting with mischief. This caused Edwards head to shoot up quickly, "Outfits?" His said. His voice was shaky and nervous, and his golden eyes were slightly wider than usual. He watched as Kimblee nodded, "Why of course," Kimblee said. "It's not like our workers walk around in the nude." This caused a slight chuckle to escape Solf's lips, "But, it isn't much better." He said in between chuckles.

Edward let out a sigh under his breath. "Let's just get it over…" He said.

"Alright." Solf said. "If you would please fallow me…." He said, turning and walking towards a door in the office that Edward had not noticed before. Edward slowly began to saunter towards the ominous looking door, the way Kimblee was smirking was making him feel very uneasy. It made him think of a criminal that got away with a horrendous crime. He watched as Kimblee slowly turned the knob on the door, the door creaked as it opened and Edward saw a Varity of clothes hung on many thin racks. The clothes were very skimpy, but then again he was at a club.

"Please, come in." Solf said, walking into the room and flipping on the light switch. He walked towards a small file cabinet and pulled out a long strip of measuring tape. "I have to measure you, _Silver._" He said the name in such a sly way it made Edward shudder. He slowly walked into the room, each step felt like he was walking towards his death. He was shaking inside, he was a wreak inside. But on the outside he looked perfectly content.

He stood in front on Kimblee, his eyes fixated on the floor. The carpet was deep red color, but in reality that's all Edward noticed about the floor.

"Now," Kimblee said with wide smile. "Take off your shirt."

"W-What?" Edward asked with a shaky voice.

Kimblee let out a string of chuckles, "Edward-boy, how do you expect me to measure your chest when you are wearing all those clothing articles." He said with a wide grin, looking much like the cat from Lewis Carroll's book _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. _Edward shivered slightly, the look in his boss's eyes was significantly frightening.

Edward stared at the man with his youthful looking eyes, and Kimblee stared back with tiny slits of black iris's. "Well, Eddie-boy, are you going to take your shirt off?" Kimblee asked. "Or do I have to take it off for you?" He asked.

Edward shuttered, "Don't call me Eddie-boy…" Edward said in a quiet tone.

Kimblee didn't say anything, he slowly lifted a hand up. The pale hand ventured till it met with the thick fabric that was Edward's blazer. And slowly, the manager began to pull the blazer off the young adult. Ignoring the cries of protest from the eighteen year old. And slowly, the blazer fell of the small blonds' shoulders. Falling into a small pile on the burgundy colored carpet. The teen now stood in just his jeans and a red colored tank top. A _tight_-fitting tank top, Kimblee noticed. It fit the teen nicely, and showed off his muscular form. Kimblee slowly licked his lips, watching as Edward shook with anxiety.

"Please…" Edward said. "C-Can you stop looking at me like that?" Edward said, his voice wavered at the beginning but came out strong in the end. His eyes glared daggers at the man, it was as though he suddenly found the confidence that he seemed to lose at the beginning of the fitting session. Solf merely chuckled, "Oh, Eddie-boy, you don't understand a thing." Kimblee said in a sly tone.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, his voice loud and demanding.

Kimblee gave him another sly smirk, "Eddie-boy, you're now a prostitute…" Kimblee said, he watched as Edward let a slight shiver course through his body. "And you're working at a strip club, men are going to be giving you these types of looks all the time." Kimblee paused. "I just wanted to help you get use to it."

Slowly, a hand was brought back up to Edward's torso. Softly pulling at the end of Edward's tank top. Puling it up, Edward's muscular stomach was reveled. Once more, Kimblee slowly licked his lips as the sight came into view. And as he pulled more, more of Edward's soft looking flesh came into view.

"What a nice body you have, Eddie-boy…" Kimblee said in a soft tone, as if it were meant for only Kimblee himself to hear. But due to the still quiet of the room, Edward heard it too. And it made the young adult shiver with a slight hint of fear. He felt the tight tank top leave his body, leaving him defenseless against the cold chill in the room. Kimblee smiled his sly grin, and he began to slowly running his fingers up and down Edward's well toned chest.

"I'm not your toy!" Edward shouted, pushing the older man off of him. "So, don't touch me like that!" He said, watching as his boss stumbled and fell against the wall for support. The man had an angry scowl on his face, but he quickly gained his support again and straightened up. He coughed slightly, adjusting his suit. "Well, how about we just go right to the training then." Kimblee said, walking back towards Edward. Acting as though the previous events had not happened.

Edward nodded, crouching down to the floor and picking up his clothes. He quickly pulled the tank top back on, failing to notice the hungry looks Kimblee was giving him. He shoved his arms into the sleeves of his blazer, feeling a wave of warmth envelope him once the blazer was back on. Turning back towards Kimblee, "I'm ready…" He said, his voice full of determination.

Kimblee smiled, "Alright them." He said, walking towards the door. "If you fallow me, I'll introduce you to them."

* * *

I think that's where I will leave off for now. Give me some suggestion for the story if you have any! I love hearing your ideas! And remember, this story needs a beta reader! If you're interested please shoot me a PM.


	3. Staring, sweating, barely caring

So...uh, it's been awhile hasn't it? Three years you say? Oh dear, I do apologize. I'm sure you all have been trying to track me down and mangle me, haha! Life got really hetic at one point and I got myself involved in a lot of things that were very important to me at the time. I could go on and on with my excuses, but in reality what happened is the computer with ALL my chapters and such on it died. It like, flat out won't turn back on... But no worries! I have my own laptop now and plan to update this story now regularly.

A special thank you to royriza4ever! She is the reason I got this story back up and running and is now my lovely beta reader~! I really do appreciate her help, she's a wonderful editor and has amazing ideas!

Anyhow, enough of my rambling! Enjoy the long awaited chapter 3!

* * *

Long ago Edward had dedicated his life to Al. Every single thing he did was for Al, in a futile attempt to give him the life he deserved. Edward vowed the world to his little brother and there wasn't a day that passed where Edward wasn't reminded of that. Alphonse didn't deserve to be stuck in a stuffy hospital room. He deserved to be living his life to the fullest. Which is why Edward stood, with Solf standing ever so closely behind him, before two young women about to teach him how to please filthy old men.

"Sapphire and Hawk," Solf started in his sly voice, "This is Silver, he's a newcomer and I'd like it if you two trained him for the remainder of the week."

The two women nodded, and Edward took a moment to take in their appearances. Hawk looked a few years older than Sapphire, but Edward could tell their age difference wasn't quite that large. Hawk had warm rusty brown colored eyes that were framed with long black eye lashes. Her skin was a milky ivory color, her face framed with long blonde tresses with choppy bangs hanging above her eyes. Edward didn't let his eyes travel any further; he knew that if he took one look at her provocative outfit his face would turn red.

He shifted his gaze over to Sapphire, who looked no older than he was. She was a bright and youthful looking woman, with bright blue eyes. Edward could assume that's how she got her stage name, her iris's did resemble the shimmering blue gem. She had blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back with long ashy colored strands that framed her face, coupled with side sweep bangs that hung right above her lengthy eyelashes. Her skin was a shimmering cream color, but Edward knew better than to let his gaze travel further than her neck. He wasn't yet ready to face the outfits they wore- as he would be wearing them here soon.

The two women smiled, "Well Silver," Hawk said "why don't you follow us?" She suggested.

"Uh, sure.." Edward mumbled, stepping away from Solf to follow the two women. They began to walk out of the 'break room' as Solf called it, but as they walked out of room Edward could feel Solf's eyes lingering on him. A shiver ran down his spine, something just didn't seem right about Solf.

Solf eyes never left Edward's body.

* * *

"This is where we get ready." Sapphire said, gesturing to a corner of the room that had several vanities lining the wall. All sorts of beauty products littered the surface of the vanities, ranging from lip sticks to hair spray, to false eye lashes. "Though, I doubt you'll be spending too much time there." Sapphire said with a chuckle.

Edward nodded, he hadn't said much to the two women. They were nice enough to show him around the place, which was a lot bigger than it looked from the outside. His amber colored eyes began to flit around the room; the vanities didn't really interest him at all.

"We could always play with his hair though.." Hawk muttered beside him, eyeing at Edward's silky tresses.

"He does have great hair." Sapphire noted, "I wonder what it looks like when it's out of that pony tail?"

Hawk didn't say anything, she merely reached for Edward's ponytail. Gently, she pulled the bright red elastic out of his hair. Watching as the long strands cascaded down to his shoulders.

"Hey!" Edward shouted, whipping his head around to look at the women. "Give that back!"

"So he speaks." Hawk said, twirling the elastic around her fingers. "I wondered."

"I honestly thought he was mute." Sapphire added. "Why've you been so quiet, love?"

"Don't call me love!" Edward shouted, suddenly finding the two incredibly annoying. "And give me back my hair tie!"

"I don't think so." Hawk said with a sneaky grin. "I think I'll just hang on to this." She said, placing the piece of elastic in her cleavage. A place she _knew_ the boy wouldn't be able to access.

"Dammit!" Edward cursed, "Why can't I have it back?"

"Because hon, your hair looks so much better when it's down." She said. "Don't you agree, Sapph?" She asked.

"Oh totally!" Sapphire agreed, taking a seat on the stool in front of the vanity. "You should wear it like that more often, it looks good."

"It makes me look like a _girl_." Edward argued. "And I already look girly enough, I don't need to look even more like a woman."

"Why don't we show him where we practice, Sapph?" Hawk asked. "I think we've tortured him enough in here and we don't need the boss getting pissed at us."

"Good point," Sapphire said, quickly getting up from the stool. "C'mon love!" Sapphire called as walked out the door.

* * *

"And this is where we practice." Sapphire said as she walked into the large room.

The room was large, nearly the size of Edward's incredibly small apartment. There were a few poles in the far back and the side wall was a mirror. But other than that the room was relatively bare and empty. "What do you practice here..?" Edward asked, his voice quiet and timid.

"Dancing of course!" Sapphire said, twirling into the room. "Here, watch." She said as she walked over to one of the poles in the back of the room. "Music, Hawk!" She shouted as she wrapped her arms around the pole.

Hawk nodded, walking to the left corner of the room and turning on the radio. Music began to flow through the room, its beat slow and sexy. Sapphire began to let the music take control of her, her body swaying to the tune of the song. She slid down to the floor, making a few seductive poses before tightening her grip on the pole and began to work her way up. Wrapping her legs around the pole she began to do all sorts of erotic moves and poses. Had Edward been the kind of man that was into that sort of thing he would've been a _very _happy costumer.

"Now it's time for us to teach you!" Sapphire said as she unwrapped her body for the metal pole, motioning for the young man to come over. "Let me show you how to make the guys _drool_." She said in an alluring tone, fluttering her voluminous lashes in a flirty manner.

"Um, okay.." Edward spit out, feeling rather embarrassed after Sapphire's provocative dancing. Slowly, he made his way across the room to where the shiny metallic poles were. All while Sapphire twirled around her pole, swaying her hips to the beat of the song every so often. "Now, follow what I do." Sapphire said, stopping her whirls and twirls and standing with her back to the metal rod. "Now, put your arms behind your head and wrap your hands around the pole." Sapphire said, slowly acting out her own orders.

Edward followed her commands; with his back to the pole he placed his arms behind his hands and tightly wrapping his hands around the pole. He then turned his golden gaze back to Sapphire, quietly waiting for Sapphire's next direction.

"Now, you wait for the music to start." Sapphire said, her eyes falling on Hawk who nodded in understanding as she turned the volume on the radio back up. The steady beat began to fill the room, the sound bouncing off the walls and echoing out into the hallway. "Now do as I do." She said, she began to sway her hips slowly as she let the imaginary audience get a good look at her provocative outfit that left very little to the imagination. With rosy cheeks, Edward began to do the same.

The rhythm speed up, the chorus of the song quickly approaching. As the beat dropped, so did Sapphire. Slowly, she slid to the floor while shaking her torso in a seductive way. "When dancing," Sapphire said, her voice loud against the music. She slid back up the pole, her back facing the imaginary audience. Edward was desperately trying to keep up with her expert moves. "You want to show off your best features." Sapphire said with a wink. Swinging around the pole, she began to do all sorts of twist and turns that showed off her chest. "I find my chest to be my best feature, what's yours?" She ask.

"Uh, I don't know..." Edward said, panting as he tried to copy everything that Sapphire had just done. Edward was glad that he hadn't lost his flexibility, otherwise he would've had a hard time pole dancing. It had been a couple of months since he last fought off vicious villains so his body wasn't used to so much movement. He could already feel his inner thighs burning and he knew he'd be sore tomorrow, but at least he knew he was getting a good workout.

Sapphire watched as Ed mimicked every move that she did, desperately trying to keep up with her. He fell a few seconds behind her, a beat off of the rhythm she was trying to keep. She had been doing this for several years now, she didn't have to think of what move to do next or how to swing her legs in just the right way to get that sexy move right. Everything had been drilled into her head, but this new kid was different. She could see it on his face as he danced, he took everything in and had it run through his head like an equation. Rosy-cheeked all while he attempted erotic dance moves giving him an innocent look. But that wasn't the thing that surprised her..

For his first time attempting pole dancing, he was _good _at it.

The way his body moved so seamlessly, only a few minor bumps in-between each move. His expression needed work, after all a deep scowl on the face won't really entertain a crowd. And of course his outfit needed to change, even with no cleavage to show off he still needed something sexier to please a crowd. But the way his golden strands flew around as he danced..._'Hawk made a good call when she stole his hair tie.' _Sapphire thought with a grin.

"Can we take a break?" Edward asked, slightly breathless from all the dancing.

Sapphire nodded, "Five minutes." she said. "If you go out in the hall there is a water fountain to your right." Sapphire suggested.

"Ok, thanks." Edward said, walking to the other side of the room he threw off his black blazer and watched as it fell to the floor. He was hot from all the dancing and the jacket he had been wearing was not helping at all. Satisfied with his blazer's new home, he began to walk out the door.

Peering out into the hallway, he spotted the water fountain that Sapphire told him about. Walking out into the hallway, he felt a burst of delicious cool air hit him. A contented sigh left his lips as he approached the water fountain, leaning down he pressed the button that dispersed the cool liquid. A river of water began to escape; Edward slowly pressed his lips to the cold substance. Carefully avoiding the mouth piece, as he was too afraid of what others who used this may be carrying. After all, he was in a strip club.

"Enjoying yourself, Silver?" A sly voice spoke from behind.

After taking another sip of water, Edward turned to find Solf standing behind him. "I guess so." Edward lied, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Are Sapphire and Hawk training you well?" Solf asked, leaning against the wall that was behind him. His eyes began to wander up and down Edwards body, enjoying the way Edward's tank top clung to his muscular form.

Edward nodded, "I really need to get back in there, Sapphire only gave me a five minute break." Ed said, desperately wanting to get away from Kimblee's wandering eyes.

"Well why don't I come watch then." Kimblee said with wild grin.

"Uh, I guess.." Edward said nervously, not wanting to disobey his boss. "Let's go then.."

* * *

Kimblee enjoyed the show that his new employee was currently giving him. The little blond was quite the catch, feminine yet masculine at the same time. He was definite going to be popular once he started working at the club. But for now, Kimblee enjoyed the show that was his alone. Edward was already catching on to what Hawk and Sapphire were teaching him, swinging himself around the pole and making seductive poses at all the right times. But Kimblee found his eyes wandering, gazing around at Edward's toned thighs and slim waist. Edward had a nice body and he was learning how to show it off.

Watching as Edward swung his legs around the pole, Kimblee found himself licking his lips as Edward rolled his body up and down.

Despite the fact that he was dancing and carefully listening to Hawk and Sapphire's directions, Edward noticed Kimblee's hungry eyes watching him. He also noticed the way Kimblee licked his lips.

As the song faded Edward untied his body from around the pole, panting slightly. "Can we be done for the night?" Edward asked, his voice weary.

Kimblee stole a glance at his watch, noticing that it was just after nine in the evening. "I believe so, Silver." Kimblee said. "It would be best if you go now, before the business opens up."

Edward let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you." he said. "Bye guys." Edward said as he walked across the room to pick up his blazer, resting it against his arm for the time being.

"Tomorrow you must return at five, we will repeat what you did today." Kimblee said, turning around to face the blond.

"Yes sir." Edward said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kimblee gave Edward a sly grin, "See you tomorrow, _Silver._" He said before walking out the door and retiring back to the barricades of his office.

As Edward walked home he could help but feel _dirty. _

He was halfway home when he stopped to take a seat in the park, letting the cool night air calm him.

The way Kimblee's eyes danced a crossed his body...It made him feel like a piece of meat.

The very thought made Edward bury his head into his blazer, trying to hide the loud sob that escaped his throat.

He felt dirty.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
